I'm here
by ratio764
Summary: SinbadxJafar Fanfic.. In this beach you seems to be alone  My footprints aren't  by your side  But as you feel  The sands that you stepped drifted away  I am the sea, embracing your beach tightly.. review please! sorry the grammar is baddd


This fic is inpired by a fanart in pixiv and a song "I'm here" from the album Rectoverso

I just simply love that song..

It's a song written by Dee and sung by the same person *ed: and Arina from "Mocca*

it also have a short story that connected to it, and both are beautiful~~ I spent my last year of high school to listen this song over and over.. and weep over it..

So sorry for my poor english...

_**The bolded and italic**_ txt are the lyrics of the song that translated into english

**The bolded** is from the short story

And _the italic_? You guess

...

That beach is still unchanged. Quiet and serene, a small piece of this island that rarely get a visitor, it's a perfect place to seek the comfort of being alone. The sky is already adorned in orange burst as the fierce sun turn her face shyly into red color. Today the passing waves and rustling leaves in the beach is not alone.

_**Picturing you at the dusk**_

_**Calling your name to the edge of the world**_

_**Nothing is more painful**_

_**Nobody is answering me aside of my heart**_

_**And the soaring waves**_

Sinbad walking alone aimlessly as he watching the waves tugging each other. He don't want any companions right now, he's tired of putting his cheerful mask. And then, here he is, trying to reminesence upon the broken pieces. A name choked in on the edge of his tongue. As it painful to say, as it already gone so far and now unreachable.

_**In that beach you always alone**_

_**My footprints aren't by your side**_

_**Yet when you come**_

_**my voice is calling for you**_

_**I am the sea, where you always home**_

Since when he became such an important exsistence to him? From the scattered memories of him, he was a kid that follow him around in a certain distance with his eyes fixated on Sinbad's back. But if he try to approach him he would give a glare and dodge away like an alley cat. And just like taming an alley cat, once they got close no, traces of distance was left. And so on they were always together.

He was always there. And for Sinbad it's enough. Just being there, near him, he gain his grip, his guide, his sanctuary. They didn't need fiery passion, just a moment when they stare at each other to make sure that they were still together is satisfying enough. There was no words of love needed in between. Just the silent understanding that those feeling is exist was always enough. Empty words of love never wasted, as they know in the moment they called each other's name it had already convey it all.

An now, what is left? He already join the rukhs. Become one with the sea he once adored. Sinbad is still questioning the sea, the sky, everything. He had been so patient, he was never been greedy of him. It was all enough. Yet?

It was enough. Or at least he tought so. Now it only left an aching yearn.

_**Blush of dusk at your back**_

_**Night at your front**_

_**And the silvery moon shine upon your path**_

_**I'm still walking, I'm still stepping forward**_

_**I want myself to know**_

_**That you're here**_

"You said that you will stay with me forever.", to whom the King's words is? The passing waves? The blushing sun? Or maybe the birds which come back to their home?

Where's the King's home?

The waves still humming their song. They races to then scoop a handful of sands as if they don't want to leave it behind. As if they hold each other so they won't be separated so fast. What does they think when the sea drag them back so fastly? They had traveled from the edge of the sea just for this moment didn't they?

_**Watching you at the dusk.**_

_**Walking in the border of two worlds**_

_**Nothing is preetier**_

_**Nothing is more yearningful**_

_**As my heart, if only you know**_

Sinbad stop his steps, as he realize that the sky has darkened in his front. In the sky the moon already brimming faintly. The cold wind had begin his journey. Their soft palms caress Sinbad's cheek lightly as they blow the faint fragrance of plumeria.

And there, suddenly, softer than wings, lighter than the air, yet it's real and tender like a kiss. It's there. It's always there but this moment it decided to define it's exsistence strongly.

Sinbad can feel it. Those arm, stealthly yet tangible embracing him from his back. With aching heart and blurred mind, Sinbad recognized the embrace. Sinbad doesn't dare to turn his head, afraid that this fragile reality might faded into sea foam as he glanced. He can feel his eyes burning as he shove his tears away. He close his eyes and try to burn the moment into his mind. Stream of words and feelings stirred and twisted yet captived, drowned.

**Just like a watch of a display inside a glass box, I can see you, yet I can't reach you. How can I convey this words? Do you understand? I'm still here. **

"You're here.." , at the very end, words only come and go. With closed eyes what did he saw? With closed eyes, for whose sake those tears falling?

_I'm always here_

_**In this beach you seems to be alone**_

_**My footprints aren't by your side**_

_**But as you feel**_

_**The sands that you stepped drifted away**_

_**I am the sea, embracing your beach tightly**_

His eyes are still shutted but he can see those smile, tender and loving as always. His tears streamed faster from his closed eyes. Only his pride that able to hold his cry that tucked in the throat.

Yes, he always here, as the part of the ocean, the blows of the breeze, as forgotten dreams in the morning, as the breath he Inhale.

**Call my name. Call my name as a spell that point into an edge for then scattered, spilled and overflowed at one time****. Feel my feeling that moves along the world to greet you.**

"Jafar.."

_Sin_

Suddenly Sinbad can feel that the arms that embraced him loosen. He open his eyes and frantically turn behind.

"Jafar!"

There's nobody there, he shouted at the empty air. There's no traces of footprints aside his own.

But they both knows that he's here.

Sinbad staring blankly at the darkended sky. He still can feel the warmth of the embrace, but it will soon vanish.

_I'm here. I'm still here. I will always here._

Sinbad understand. He already understand. He drop his knee to the sand and start to laughing. Laugh and laugh until he cry and then to only cry without any laugh.

The moon had graciously ascend with it's pale light while the sun still unwilling to sink completely. Sinbad standing on his leg and start to dust the sands off his knee. He turn his back and walking away from the beach, going back to the palace.

It's his present, his future which will roll unstoppedly and without mercy left all past behind.

**I'm here, even without voice. The song of the sea is my voice, can it reach you? Even without body I feel complete.**

He stop his way and glanced at the sea again for one brief moment that feels like eternity and proceed his way forward.

Many words left unspoken. But Sinbad know that words no longer needed. He will walk forward. He will stay here. Because Sinbad know that he always here.

_**Blush of dusk at your back**_

_**Night at your front**_

_**And the silvery moon shine upon your path**_

_**Please Keep walking, please keep stepping forward.**_

_**I know that you know**_

_**That I'm here**_

**Even though only left as specks of shadows. Im here although just like the cloud, as you know it exist yet you can't touch.**

In the night breeze, a faint fragrance of plumeria blows their kisses to the wind.


End file.
